The present invention relates to mobility aids and, in particular, it concerns a motor-driven chair that is steered by rotation of the seat.
It is known to provide a wide range of mobility aids for individuals having various levels of limitations. Of particular relevance to the present invention is a category of mobility aids referred to herein as seat-steered motorized chairs, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,133. In such devices, a central drive wheel located beneath the seat is linked so as to be aligned with the facing direction of the seat. A user turns the direction of motion by rotating her seat relative to a surrounding stabilizing chassis so as to face towards the direction in which she wishes to move.